


and i'll be yours until the stars fall from the sky

by staticfiction



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Bathtubs, F/M, Fluff, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 02:44:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18085949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staticfiction/pseuds/staticfiction
Summary: Once in a while, Sungjin lets you get your way.





	and i'll be yours until the stars fall from the sky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reflectionslie (fallsink)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallsink/gifts).



 

_ Once in a while, Sungjin lets you get your way. _

This is how he finds himself, knees to his chin, in a cedar tub, chest-deep in hot sparkling foamy pink water that smells like bubblegum and fairy floss. On his face is the prettiest scowl you’ve ever seen— Sungjin always the nurturer, fighting the urge to reverse your roles so he is taking care of you. But not today. Not with the lazy sunday morning sun warping into yellow candy stripes through the drapes. Like this, your small bath fills with a warm rose-gold glow, and the sheet white room transforms into a homey space filled with dust motes suspended in columns of light.

You press against the side of the tub, legs folded beneath you, and work your sponge into a smooth lather across his strong chest, his dependable shoulders, and his arms weary from bearing the weight of the world. Breath by breath, you feel his resistance melt away until he sighs a mellifluous note, rests his head back, and closes his eyes. This is how you like him the most, when he isn’t covering up his softness with the masquerade of who he thinks he has to be.

A finger slips beyond the soapy sponge and draws a line down his pecs. Sungjin responds with a quirk of his brow and one eye opening to chastise. But his lips betray him, curving to the side in a smile that is also a smirk. It all happens so fast, only the slosh of water down the side of the tub and onto the tiled floor is witness to your ungraceful dive when Sungjin takes you by the arms and pulls you into his lap.

With water soaking into your clothes, into your skin, you push his damp raven locks away from his eyes, run your hands through his temple, and lace them behind his head. In retaliation, his calloused fingers skate down your back and slides under your shirt. Goosebumps spark all over your skin when he leans forward, when his dark lashes kiss your throat, when his nose draws a path up your jaw, under your ear. Then the soft puffs of his breath are on you, and you shudder into his other hand coming up to cup your face, to thumb your lips.

Layer by layer, he peels off your clothes until you’re skin on skin and curled tight into each other. You can’t slow down the seconds enough to stay in this moment forever. Not when you finally understand all the love songs— the constant fear and misgiving of things keeping together and falling apart— the addictive excitement of chasing the sun as it rises and it sets. And moons and stars and neon skies.

So you say to him, in a kiss that sums up all the words unsaid and scattered like the infinitesimal dust in this room (what is it about words never being there when you need them?),  _ I would love you if you let me. You’ll be good to me, and I’ll be so good to you. _

 


End file.
